lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Io the Cat
This page is about Io the cat, a character created by Lunari64. Appearance Io is a white tabby cat, with black stripes, and a long, thin tail. She has heterochromia, with one eye blue, and one eye grey. She usually wears a plain orange shirt and a long, flowy black skirt. She always carries her staff, which is almost as tall as her, and made of a dark colored wood, with black string wrapped around the top. Personality Airion Airion is quite formal, and proper. She is quite uptight, and tends to be a busy-body. Always trying to uphold a good reputation, Airion will stop at nothing to prove her worth. She tries to be helpful at all times, and hates being a liability. She can be somewhat headstrong, however, which tends to get her into bad situations. Celeste Celeste, on the other hand, is easygoing, laid back, and carefree. She always stresses the need to relax, which often leads to her teasing Airon. Celeste, however, is a bit short-tempered, which leads to lots of unnecessary arguments. Backstory Io was the result of a bizarre magic mishap. When a young member of a family of mystics tried to summon the spirit Celeste, he messed up the proper spell to use. He did summon the spirit, but along with another, Airion. The two spirits were given life, trapped in the same body. The young mystic had no idea what he had done wrong, but immediately took a liking to the cat. He took care of the girl, who had introduced herself as Io, when he noticed something strange. When Io thought she was alone, the mystic overheard her, as she seemingly argued with herself. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Io took off into the night, never to be found. The cat roamed the world, and the two spirits learned to cooperate, well enough to hide their situation from others. Powers Io can cast spells using runes, (drawing certain shapes, usually on the ground). She can cast many different spells, with Celeste specializing in offensive spells, and Airion specializing in defensive spells. However, drawing runes requires almost perfect accuracy, otherwise they might backfire, (and she knows how that is). Due to her supernatural origin, Io also seems to have a slight bit of immortality. While she can be killed by disease or injury, she never seems to age. As such, nobody really knows how old she is. When Io uses her spells, the spells use either Airion's or Celeste's magic. If offense spells are used too much, then Celeste will pass out, and Airion will take over control of Io on her own temporarily. This also works vice versa, with defense spells. They will also trade off control to each other for larger, more complicated spells. Theme Songs http://listeninglab.stantons.com/title/chase-through-the-midnight-forest/458709/ Io's battle theme. (Sorry for the lack of video. Youtube versions weren't as nice.) Trivia *Io tends to talk very little, so much so that people tend to think she is mute. *Because Airion is a Day spirit and Celeste is a Night spirit, Io has a severe case of insomnia. *Whether Io refers to herself as 'I' or 'we' depends on the situation. She refers to herself singularly in public, when she's trying to hide her situation, or just for other miscellaneous scenarios. She uses 'we' around the magic spirits, when shr first tells someone about her situation, or when she's making a point. Category:Characters Category:Lunari's Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Sonic Fanon